Hinata Hyūga
Hinata Hyūga is a character from the anime series, Naruto. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Hinata Hyūga vs. Orihime Inoue * Hinata VS Toph * Hinata Hyuga vs. Violet Parr * Hinata VS Weiss * Zuko Vs Hinata With someone else * 12 Of Konoha Vs Fairy Tail 'Possible Opponents' * Chi-Chi (Dragon Ball) * Katara (Avatar) * Misty (Pokémon) * Momo Yaoyorozu (My Hero Academia) * Ochaco Uraraka (My Hero Academia) * Princess Peach (Super Mario Bros.) Though born in the main house of the Hyuga clan, last living descendants of Hamura Ōtsutsuki, Hinata's shyness and inability to stand up for herself resulted with her being disinherited by her father Hiashi as he named her younger sister Hanabi, who bested her in a match, the succeeding head of their clan. Hinata was placed in care of Kurenai Yuhi, training to win back her father by proving her worth in the Chunin Exams. Hinata's motivation came from getting to know Naruto Uzumaki while they used to go to the ninja academy together, an admiration that later becomes love as she gradually becomes a stronger person to stay by Naruto's side in both combat and life. Death Battle Info Background *Full Name: Hinata Uzumaki **Aliases: Hinata Hyuga (birth name) Byakugan Princess, Legendary Queen of Gluttony *Height: 5'5" | 163 cm *Weight: 99.2 lbs | 45 kg *Wife to Naruto Uzumaki *Hinata's hobby is pressing flowers. *Hinata's favorite foods are zenzai and cinnamon rolls, while her least favorite foods are dishes such as crabs and shrimp. Ninja Training *High Chakra reserves (Medium prior to acquiring Hamura's Chakra) *Superhuman strength, speed and endurance. *Byakugan Vision *Trained by Hiashi, Kurenai, and Neji *Chakra Styles (2 of the 5) **Fire Style **Lightning Style Weaponry/Tools *Kunai *Shuriken *Hyuga Clan Secret Ointment Jutsu Techniques *Healing Jutsu (Anime only) *Chakra Transfer Jutsu *Four-Corner Sealing Barrier Visual Prowess *Byakugan **Byakugan has near-360° vision except a small blind-spot behind her third upper-thoracic vertebrae, and can see from distances of 50 metres away, and with extensive training, well over 20 kilometres by the age of 19 as well view things at a microscopic level, percise enough to see the details in objects the size of a needle head such as the Chakra Network pressure points, also can see through most, if not all objects, as well as be uneffected by blinding interferances, with the exception of specialized barriers made to block the Byakugan's vision. *Ninjutsu/Taijutsu **Gentle Fist ***Eight Trigrams: Sixty-Four Palms ***Eight Trigrams: Mountain Break Attack (Anime only) ***Eight Trigrams: Air Palm ***Eight Trigrams: Air Palm Wall ***Palm Heel Strike ***Gentle Fist Art: Body Blow ***Gentle Fist Art: Chakra Point Needle (Anime only) ***Protective Eight Trigrams: Sixty Four Palms ***Gentle Step: Twin Lion Fists ****Eight Trigrams: Twin Lion Surging Shot Part I * Age: 12 Part II * Age: 15-16 The Last * Age: 18 Feats * Like Naruto, Hinata was a reject who gradually became a powerful figure in her own right by training and bettering herself. * Stood up to Neji in a Chunin Exam match and two years later against Pain when he attacked the Hidden Leaf, (which ended up saving Naruto via him forcefully allowing Kurama to take over his body) and once again ten years later against Momoshiki and Kinshiki Otsutsuki, all of which ending with her mortally wounded, and survived. * Pushed her Byakugan to incredible heights, surpassing the usual 50 metres, as well as Neji's 800+ metre vision by well over 400x and 25x the distances respectively, being able to see 20 kilometres away by the age of 18. * Was granted Chakra from Hamura Otsutsuki, the brother of Hagoromo Otsutsuki, the Sage of Six Paths in order to destroy the Tenseigan and stop the Moon's decent towards the Earth. * Helped Naruto save the world from Toneri Otsutsuki. * Went through childbirth twice. Flaws *Chakra reserves can be taxed and leave her exhausted. She's gained incredible Chakra control in order to postpone this from happening. *Byakugan has near-360° vision except a small blind-spot behind her third upper-thoracic vertebrae, and has no officially stated precautionary measures to prevent this from being used against her, albiet she knows about it. *Lacks many non-Chakra taxing long ranged techniques that can beat down people with defense great enough to tank Kunai and Shuriken. *When Naruto is in danger, will jump in to rescue him regardless of the risk and without worry of her own safety. Not necessarily a flaw, but something that has ended with her being fatally wounded on multiple occasions. Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Anime/Manga Combatants Category:Asian Combatants Category:Aura Manipulators Category:Characters with Heightened Senses Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Female Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Japan Combatants Category:Martial Artist Category:Naruto Characters Category:Ninja Category:Shounen Jump Combatants Category:Shueisha Characters Category:Teenagers